Murder at Tudor Close
by jamie80
Summary: A Cluedo based story - Dr Black is murdered at his home, Tudor Close. Six suspects all have good reasons to want him dead, but which one did the deed? After reading the story, visit my poll to vote for who you think committed the murder.


Mrs White furiously polished the large silver candlestick that adorned the centre of the dining room table. She would not stop until it gleamed, because her employer Dr Black was hosting a dinner party that evening and everything had to be just perfect. He had invited several of his acquaintances; he wouldn't call them friends, because Dr Black wasn't the sort of man that made many friends. Just at that moment the doorbell rang. She made her way to the hall.

'_Ah, Colonel Mustard and Mrs Peacock' said Mrs White upon opening the front door. 'Please do come in, Colonel why don't you make yourself at home in the lounge, Mrs Peacock, Dr Black is expecting you in the Study'._

'_I wonder why_' said Mrs Peacock with an unusual sense of dread; however she shook it from her mind, turned and headed for the Study.

Rev Green hurried along the lane that led to Tudor Mansion, he was late and being a rather shy man did not like to be, unlike Miss Scarlett who prided herself on being fashionably late and making an entrance. He did not know why but he felt a sense of apprehension about the evening that lay ahead, but as several raindrops began to fall, he pushed the feelings out of his mind and ran towards the house.

'_I'm just trying to protect you Elizabeth, I thought you ought to know' _said Black but his words were lost as Mrs Peacock left the room. He cared for her greatly, and when he had discovered the Colonel's affair with her stepdaughter, he had seen an opportunity to make a move on Elizabeth himself. Mrs Peacock slammed the study door. She was furious, how dare Dr Black say such things about Mike. She had half a mind to leave the house, but did not want to make a fuss about the matter; making a scene would never do, she did not want the other guests to know what he had said to her. She entered the library to compose herself for a minute. Her eyes rested on the silver sword that hung on the wall, she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and headed for the lounge.

Reverend Green knocked on the kitchen door and went in. He often went round via the back door to help Mrs White with her work and have a good chat. As he entered Mrs White was disappearing in the direction of the dining room. He sat down at the kitchen table to wait for her and was alarmed to see a bottle of rat poison sat innocently amongst the cooking ingredients in front of him. He hoped there weren't rats in the house again. He absolutely hated them, with their long tails. He shuddered at the thought.

"_What ever is the matter Elizabeth?_" asked the Colonel as Mrs Peacock entered the lounge.

"_I don't want to talk about it Mike_', she said but continued with her tale, '_David said some horrible things to me_" she paused to wipe away a tear, "_That I was wasting my time with you, you are just after my money and are more interested in Vivienne, and that he can prove it_".

"_Well of all the_…" started the Colonel, before turning deep red and storming off in the direction of the study.

"_Mike, don't go and_…" Mrs Peacock's words were cut short by the sound of the lounge door slamming against the frame.

Miss Scarlett was walking up to the front door of Tudor Mansion when she happened to hear a commotion coming through the open window of the lounge. She peered through the window, and heard the conversation between Mrs Peacock and Colonel Mustard. She could not believe that Dr Black knew about her and Mike, and furthermore that he had gone and told her stepmother about it all. She saw the Colonel angrily disappear and thought she had better make herself scarce for a while. She headed round the back of the house hoping that the doors in the conservatory might be open.

'_Black_' shouted Mustard as he pushed open the study door without knocking first. '_How dare you?_' He stopped as he saw that the study was empty. Probably just as well he thought. He hadn't known that Black had found out about him and Vivienne. How could he have found out? He would deny it of course, and he and Vivienne would have to play it cool for a while. Damn him he thought.

He looked across at the desk, if Black knew about them there may be some evidence that he wanted to keep to himself. He tried to open the top drawer, thinking it would be locked and finding that it wasn't, he began to rifle through the papers. His hand felt something hard at the back, he pulled out the object. It was a pistol; he placed it on the desk and continued to search through the remaining drawers.

Professor Plum and Reverend Green were in the library playing cards. On the Professor's suggestion, they were playing for money. He knew about the Reverend's liking for a gamble, which had gotten him into trouble in the past. The Doctor entered the room, took a seat and watched them play. After a while an amused look crossed his face.

Miss Scarlett had made her way round to the back of the house, and had entered the conservatory. She dried herself off, and went to look for the Colonel.

Back in the library, the card game had ended, with the Reverend finding himself almost one hundred pounds worse off then when he started. Professor Plum pocketed his winnings and got up to leave.

'_Maybe we can play again later Jonathan? You can have a chance to win your money back_'.

Reverend Green just mumbled something and looked glum.

As Plum left the room, Doctor Black turned to the vicar and said, '_Reverend, would you grant me a few minutes of your time?_'

'_Certainly David, is there something troubling you?' _he replied.

'_I'm afraid I have to let you down Jonathan, I can't let you have the grounds for your church fete at Easter this year. Some photographers want to use the gardens for a shoot they are doing, and I'm afraid I can't turn down the large amount of money that they are offering_'.

'_But you always lend us the use of Tudor Mansion's grounds David, and where am I going to find another suitable venue at such short notice. The fete is just three months away, and the organisation committee have already started planning the event on the basis that it will be staged on your land'_', the Reverend shouted.

'_I'm sorry Jonathan, but as I said I need the money at the moment. I have supported your event for several years, and I'm sure I will in the future but at the moment I'm afraid that I cannot_'.

And with that he left the room, leaving behind him a distraught and angry Reverend. He picked up the sword from the wall mounting, and stabbed at a cushion sat on the chair.

Dr Black headed for the kitchen, he thought he might as well deliver all his bad news in one go. He entered the kitchen and seeing his cook said,

'_Mrs White, an important matter has come to my attention. I have noticed that certain small valuable items have begun to go missing. This has happened in the past, and I let it go then without serious action being taken. But that was on the condition that it would never happen again. I trust that all the items will find their way back to where they belong by the end of the week'_. And with that he turned and left leaving Mrs White spluttering and went back to his study. He opened the door to his study and sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. He opened a drawer and paused for a moment, sure that his things were out of place. He opened a further two drawers, and this only confirmed his suspicions. He realised he had not locked his top drawer and opened it, to find that his pistol was missing. He frantically searched other drawers without success. He began to worry; he knew that someone had taken it.

Professor Plum and Mrs Peacock were sat in the lounge discussing what the Doctor had said to Elizabeth. They were so deep in animated conversation that neither heard Miss Scarlett push open the door in search of the Colonel. Seeing that he wasn't there, and not wanting to get mixed up in the matter nor see her stepmother she quietly closed the door and headed for the other side of the house. She passed the billiard room and hearing the sound of balls hitting each other she decided that he must be in there and pushed open the door. She flung her arms around Colonel Mustard and kissed him passionately.

'_Vivienne…..don't.…your stepmother may catch us'_; he managed to get out in between being accosted by Miss Scarlett.

'_Don't worry_', she soothed him, '_she and the Professor are in the lounge getting things out of their system_'.

'_But still_', pushing her away '_it's enough for now that David knows about us, and as he hasn't shown us this alleged proof that he has, for the moment at least it's just our word against his, and I would prefer for it to stay that way_'.

Reverend Green looked at his watch and saw that it said that it was almost seven o'clock. Dinner would almost be ready. He decided to go and see if Mrs White needed any help in the kitchen. She should just be about to take the starters through to the dining room. He entered the kitchen to find it in disarray and Mrs White sat down hunched over the table her head in her hands and tears running down her face.

'_Why Blanche, whatever is the matter_?' he asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

'_Dr Black accused me of stealing some items from around the house; he will get the police involved this time_'.

'_But why have you done it again after all this time_?' he gently enquired.

'_Because he pays me a pittance_' she sobbed, '_I can't afford to get by on what I earn, and I didn't think he would miss the small things that I took'._

'_Well do you still have them, can you put them back?_'

'_Of course I don't Vicar, they're all gone…oh what am I to do?_' she wailed.

Truthfully the Reverend didn't know what she could do, but not wanting to tell her that, he simply put his arm around her and said,

'_Come on, lets get dinner sorted out first, don't let him see how upset you are. We'll think of something_'.

Mrs White got up, picked up the tureen of soup and set off with it for the dining room. Reverend Green sat on a stool, and seeing a carving knife on the table picked it up and angrily drove it into the chopping board on the kitchen table. He heard Mrs White bang the gong to signal that dinner was ready. He got up, grabbed the soup bowls and went to the dining room.

Miss Scarlett rushed towards the dining room. Colonel Mustard suggested it would be better if they did not arrive together, and she wanted to arrive before her stepmother. She sat down next to Reverend Green and began to engage him in conversation about the recent unpredictable weather. Mrs Peacock and the Professor entered together still discussing Doctor Black. Plum grabbed the seat furthest away from the Doctor's seat at the head of the table, leaving Mrs Peacock with the option of either sitting next to Black or opposite her stepdaughter. She eventually decided that the lesser of the two evils was sitting opposite Vivienne. The Doctor entered and sat down, just as the Colonel arrived. The two remaining seats were both at the end of the table next to the Doctor, but seeing that one would mean sitting next to Miss Scarlett and the other Mrs Peacock, he decided it would better all round to sit next to Elizabeth.

Mrs White served the soup, as the guests sat in an uncomfortable silence. They finished their soup having said very few words to one another except for polite conversation, when Black stood up and began to speak.

'_Just a few quick words, thank you for all coming this evening, I hope that you are all enjoying yourselves'. Mrs White entered the room, surveyed the empty dishes and began to clear them away. The Doctor continued,' it is nice to see all my good friends here tonight. And if you will all raise your glasses in a toast to friendship and good health_'. The guests slowly stood and raised their glasses somewhat unenthusiastically. Mrs White had cleared the table and disappeared towards the kitchen, eventually returning with the main course, which turned out to be salmon. The main course was similar to the first, in that it was eaten in near silence, with only mundane conversation and small talk taking place.

It was just as Mrs White had cleared the table of the dirty plates and was asking about dessert that the lights went out.

'_What's happened?_' asked the Reverend.

'_Probably just a fuse blown'_ said Black,_ 'Mrs White knows where the fuse box is_'.

'_So do I_' said the Colonel standing up, '_I'll go and see to it, is there a torch somewhere?_'

'_There's one in the kitchen Colonel_', replied Mrs White.

Mustard opened the door and seeing that the passage was in darkness turned round and picked up a candlestick from the dining table.

'_Better take this for some light_' he said and disappeared into the passage.

The remaining guests sat in the dark and waited for the lights to come back on; after a few minutes Mrs Peacock said impatiently, '_Where can Mike have got to?_'

'_I'll go and see_' said Mrs White, '_I'll use the torch from the kitchen_'.

'_Will you find your way to the kitchen in the dark Blanche?_' asked the Reverend.

'_I must walk that way a hundred times a week vicar_', she replied, '_I'll be fine_'.

A few minutes later the dining room was filled with light again. The Colonel entered, '_All back on_' he said, '_Mrs White has taken the torch back to the kitchen before she comes back to ask about dessert or coffee_'

'_Lets take tea in the Lounge Mike_', said Mrs Peacock. They got up and left.

'_Professor_', the Doctor began,' _shall we have a game of snooker?_'

'_Why not_', Plum replied and got up from his seat. The two men headed toward the billiard room together.

'_Well my dear_', said the Reverend to Miss Scarlett, '_I think I will hunt down a good book in the library_' and he got up and left.

'_Well I better keep myself company then_' said Miss Scarlett as Mrs White came back with a trolley laden with desserts. Her face looked disappointed as she saw the room was nearly deserted.

'_I wonder why I bother sometimes_' she muttered to herself.

'_Your work isn't in vain Mrs White_' said Miss Scarlett. '_I'll have some of your delicious sherry trifle please_'. Mrs White proceeded to serve a large helping into a glass bowl and placed it front of Vivienne who began to tuck in. Mrs White began to wheel the trolley back to the kitchen.

In the billiard room, Professor Plum was setting up the snooker table for a game when the Doctor spoke, '_Peter I feel I must mention your little stunt earlier in the library_'.

'_Stunt_?' replied the Professor.

'_Yes, the trick you pulled on the poor Reverend. I appreciate that he needs to learn a lesson to stop him gambling, but cheating at cards against a man of the cloth isn't really tolerable_'.

'_Cheating? How dare you accuse me of cheating_' shouted Plum.

'_You can deny it all you like but I know how you did it, probably something you picked up in your university days was it? I'm not going to tell, that is provided you play Green again, and lose on purpose so that he gets his money back. It should be easy, just use the same method_'.

The Professor slammed the billiard cue back down on the table and stormed out of the room. The Doctor sighed and began to practise. After a few minutes Miss Scarlett entered. '_Oh_' she said disappointed that it was not the Colonel playing.

'_Looking for Mike?_' asked the Doctor already knowing the answer.

'_No, no just seeing who was playing snooker in here_' she replied trying to act with an air of innocence, '_Why would I be looking for Mike?_'

'_Well you are having a secret relationship behind your stepmother's back, if the rumours are indeed true_'.

'_Rumours that you started, so that you can be with her and her money_', she emphasised the last three words.

'_Not just rumours Vivienne, for I can prove your relationship with Mike, I have photographic evidence in my possession, and when I show the photos to Elizabeth you can kiss your inheritance goodbye_'.

'_You're bluffing_' said Miss Scarlett looking distinctly worried.

'_Oh I can assure you I'm not, they are safely under lock and key_. _So I think you should tell Mike to end his relationship with Elizabeth, to protect her from finding out, and you losing your inheritance_'.

Miss Scarlett turned pale and left the room.

In the kitchen Mrs White and Reverend Green were talking.

'_I can't believe it Blanche'_, the Reverend moaned, '_we always have our fete at Tudor Close, this throws all the arrangements into disarray_'.

'_You will find somewhere else if you need to, and you never know Dr Black may yet change his mind_''.

'_I can't see it happening, it's just not right, and as for him threatening you, you must replace the items somehow_'.

'_But I can't afford to Vicar_' she replied despairingly.

'_Well go and talk to him, he may be lenient and give you some time, you have been loyally serving him for many years now_'. In his mind, he knew it would be futile, but he didn't know how the situation could be salvaged.

'_Thank you Vicar_', she replied, ' _if you could just put these few things away in those cupboards there, then I can go and see if there are any empty glasses left around the house_'.

'_Oh Mike, this evening has been a total disaster_', Mrs Peacock said to the Colonel in the ballroom.

'_You don't have to tell me about it_' he replied.

'Elizabeth moved close and put her arms around him. Moving her hand into his jacket pocket her face changed. She pulled out a gun.

'_Mike, why are carrying a pistol in your pocket?_'

'_Oh…err……that….I forgot I still had it. I found it lying in the library and picked it up to put it safely away_'.

'_You could do some damage with it…please be careful_'.

'_I'll take it back to the study straight away_', he said taking it from her and replacing it in his pocket.

'_Good idea, now I think I will go and have a rest in the lounge, this evening's events have taken their toll_', she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Colonel Mustard leant on the grand piano and exhaled. 'What a mess' he thought. Miss Scarlett pushed open the door to the ballroom. '_Finally, I thought that she was never going to leave, I have something to tell you, I've just been talking to David in the billiard room_', she said barely pausing for breath.

'_Has he been threatening you? If he has I will make him pay_'.

'_Well in a way, he says he has photos that prove that you and I have been seeing each other and that these photos are here in this very house_'.

'_What? How on earth has the man got photos of us? He's been spying on us….of all the nerve…I'll give him a piece of my mind_', and with that he started to move towards the door. Miss Scarlett grabbed his arm.

'_Don't go and do anything rash, he won't hesitate to show Elizabeth this supposed evidence_'.

'_Well what are we supposed to do about this mess?_' he asked.

'_Well the photos are somewhere in the house, his exact words were that they are under lock and key, if we find them he has nothing to blackmail us with_'.

'_Well I have had a look in his desk drawers, I couldn't find anything_'

'_There is always the locked safe behind some books in one of the bookcases in the library Mike, we could look there_'

'_Yes, I had forgotten about that_', he said his face brightening, '_But I think that Plum is in there with a book, he'll be settled down_'.

Miss Scarlett moved towards him and put her arms around his waist.

'_Well you could offer him a game of snooker, and when he is out of the room, I could try and get in the safe. I'll get something to open the drawer with while you have him out of the way_'.

'_Excellent….lets do it, you are brilliant my dear_', he kissed her passionately, '_Give me five minutes to get Plum out of the way and make your move…just be careful darling, meet you back here_'. He left the dining room and headed for the library. The door opened.

'_Oh Miss Scarlett, sorry to disturb but I was just returning this carving knife on Mrs White's behalf_', said the Reverend. '_No problem_', she replied exiting leaving the Reverend to replace the knife.

'_Have you seen David, I ..._' he began before realising that Miss Scarlett was no longer there. Seeing that he was alone he walked over to the fruit bowl and helped himself to some grapes.

Colonel Mustard entered the study; Black looked up from his desk.

'_What stunt are you trying to play Black?_'

'_Ah I see Miss Scarlett has been talking to you Mike, I can confirm that I have evidence of your affair and I will show them to Elizabeth if necessary_'.

'_If necessary?_' Mustard asked, '_I know you, you will show them to her anyway_'.

'_No I won't, I don't want to upset her more than I need to. I suggest that you minimise her suffering and humiliation by ending your relationship with Elizabeth_'.

'_And if I don't then you will show her your evidence I presume_'.

'_Correct_' was the short reply.

'_Well David, you don't really give me much choice do you_', and with that he marched from the room.

'_Let me help you Blanche_', said the Reverend entering the kitchen as she was tidying away.

'_Thank you Vicar_', she replied, ' _if you could just put these few things away in those cupboards there, I must go and sort out a problem'._

Professor Plum was so engrossed in a book that he did not hear the door opening.

'_Peter_', said the Colonel as he walked into the library, '_how about a game of snooker?_'

'_Thanks Mike, but I am into this book, maybe later?_'

'_Oh come on, I need a game to unwind a bit, you can always take the book home with you, I'm sure David wouldn't mind a bit_'.

'_Well go on then_', said Plum rising from his chair. Both men left the room together. As they entered the billiard room, Colonel Mustard took off his jacket and put it on the back of a chair.

'_You look like you mean business Mike_', joked Plum.

Miss Scarlett waited till they had entered the billiard room and pushed open the door to the library. 'Right' she thought, 'where's this drawer?'

Mrs Peacock paced up and down in the lounge. All that she could think of was the thought of Mike and her stepdaughter. And what was this alleged proof that David had? And if he had proof, why had he not just shown it to her, he was playing some sort of game she thought. She decided to take action and hunt for the proof herself, rather than wait to be made a fool of. David kept everything important in his study, so she would need to get something to break into his desk drawer with. She marched out of the room determinedly.

Mrs White meanwhile was in the kitchen with the Reverend.

'_Excuse me Vicar, I must go and relay the dining table_', she said carrying a tray full of cutlery.

'_Can I be of assistance?_' the Reverend enquired.

'_No, no thank you, it won't take me long_' she replied.

'Fine, I shall go and entertain myself elsewhere then' thought Green.

The game of snooker was progressing nicely, for the Professor at least. He lined up a shot and sank the black ball into the far pocket, meaning a rare victory for him against the Colonel.

'_Game to me Mike' he said unable to hide his delight. 'Would you like another?_'

'_Err no thanks Peter; I think I had better check on Elizabeth, she has not been herself this evening, maybe later_'.

'_Oh well_' replied the Professor, '_I'll just stay here and get some practice in, not that I need it judging by the score_'. He smiled. The Colonel left the room and entered the ballroom. He was relieved to see Miss Scarlett there. '_Well?_' he asked.

'_I can't get the drawer open, it's locked firmly and there doesn't seem to be a way of levering it open',_ she said despairingly.

'_Lets go and have a look, I'm sure we can get it open_' he replied pushing her towards the door. As they were about to leave the room, the sound of a loud scream came from direction of the hall. The two of them rushed from the room. They found Reverend Green stood at the top of the cellar steps. Professor Plum came out of the billiard room, Mrs White came from the direction of the kitchen and Mrs Peacock stuck her head out from the lounge. They all followed the Reverend's outstretched hand pointing down the steps into the dark cellar. At the bottom, in a crumpled heap lay the lifeless body of Dr Black.

POLICE EVIDENCE

The police have identified six possible weapons that could have been used to murder Dr Black.

Candlestick

The candlestick is normally found on the dining room table, but the police found it sat on the desk in the study.

Sword

The sword usually hangs on the wall of the library. But it was found lying on the library floor.

Billiard Cue

The billiard cues are normally kept tidily in a rack on the wall, however one was found in the passage between the billiard room and the library.

Pistol

The pistol is kept in the locked drawer of Dr Black's desk. But the weapon was found stuffed down the back of a chair in the lounge.

Rat Poison

The rat poison lives in a cupboard in the kitchen, but it was found on the floor of the conservatory.

Carving Knife

This weapon was discovered on the floor of the study, instead of the kitchen, where it is usually found.

OTHER EVIDENCE

The police have searched the house and found the following extra suspicious evidence.

There is a secret compartment in the library, hidden behind some books. It looks like someone has tried to break into it. Similarly, the desk in the study has scratches on it indicating someone has tried to break into the top drawer. A cushion found in the library has two holes through it.

QUESTIONING OF THE SUSPECTS BY SERGEANT GRAY

Miss Scarlett

Miss Scarlett would have lost her inheritance and possibly her love interest if Dr Black could have proved the affair to Mrs Peacock. Did this double motive drive her to kill?

Q. What were your movements after dinner?

A. I spoke to Mike in the ballroom, then later I was in the library, I stayed there for a while, and then met Mike again in the ballroom. That's when we heard the Vicar scream.

Q. What were you doing in the library?

A. Putting Mike's and my plan into action, I tried to break into the secret compartment in the library to find David's supposed evidence, but it is very secure and I could not get in.

Q. Who do you think killed the Doctor?

A. Well all I can say is that Mrs Peacock was very upset by his allegations.

Q. Did you see the sword?

A. Yes it was on the floor in the library. I used it to try and break into the safe set into a bookcase.

Q. Did you see the rat poison?

A. No please don't say that there are rats in the house….ewww.

Colonel Mustard

Dr Black knew about the Colonel's affair with Miss Scarlett. Did the Colonel kill him to prevent him showing his proof to Mrs Peacock?

Q. If you did not kill Dr Black, what were you going to do to try and get out of the situation you were in?

A. Vivienne and I had a plan to get the proof and I was hoping that Miss Scarlett would find the alleged evidence. If we hadn't I think that would have proved that Black had nothing. It would just have been his word against ours. Luckily someone solved the problem for us.

Q. What did you do with the candlestick?

A. When the lights went out I used the opportunity to have another search of Dr Black's desk. However the top drawer was locked this time and there was nothing in any of the others. I left the candlestick in the study.

Q. Did you see the carving knife during the evening?

A. No I did not enter the kitchen at all.

Q. What were your movements after you last saw Dr Black alive?

A. I went to the library to get Peter to play snooker. We then played snooker and after about 20 minutes we finished the game and went to the ballroom where I had arranged to meet Miss Scarlett.

Q. Did you replace the pistol in the study?

A. No I went to the study to confront Black; I didn't get the chance to put it back without him seeing. So it was still in my jacket pocket. It will still be there now.

Mrs White

Mrs White was threatened with the sack. Did she have enough of a motive to kill her employer?

Q. What were your movements during the evening?

A. I spent most of the evening in the kitchen, as you would expect after one of the Doctor's dinner parties. The Reverend will vouch for me as he kept popping in and out. I went to the dining room clearing up a few times back and forth, that's all I seem to do. I also went round the house to clear up empty glasses and other things at one point. People just don't think about me, they leave things everywhere for me to find you know. Oh I also went to the conservatory after that because I had seen a rat in there, so I had to deal with it.

Q. Did you see the carving knife?

A. Of course I did, it was in the kitchen but it normally lives in the dining room. I asked the Reverend if he would put it back. You had better ask him.

Q. What items had you been stealing?

A. Oh only little things, things I didn't think the Doctor would miss. He really doesn't pay me enough for what I do around the house you know. I'm sure that he wouldn't have fired me though.

Q. When did you last see Dr Black?

A. Not since dinner had finished. To be honest I was trying to avoid him.

Q. Where were you when you heard Reverend Green scream?

A. I was in the kitchen having a break.

Reverend Green

Reverend Green was outraged that Dr Black was not giving the grounds for the church fete. Was he angry enough to kill?

Q. Did you leave the carving knife in the dining room?

A. Yes I did, that's the time last I saw it.

Q. What were your movements after dinner was over?

A. I helped Mrs White in the kitchen. After we had finished clearing up, I went to the dining room to help myself to some fruit as I had not opted for dessert. After that I went to the conservatory for some peace and quiet. It was quite a testing evening. After some time I went to try and find Professor Plum, that's when I discovered the body.

Q. Had Dr Black's change of mind about the fete left you in trouble?

A. Well yes of course it had, considering it was such short notice. However, I'm sure we could have found another location, if he had not decided to change his mind again and hold it at Tudor Close. I'm sure he would have, he was a good man at heart.

Q. Did you see the sword?

A. Yes I'm afraid I got rather angry when David told me about his change of heart. I may have let the devil get hold of me. I stabbed it into a cushion. I think I just left it there.

Mrs Peacock

Mrs Peacock would have been humiliated if Dr Black could have proved the Colonel and her stepdaughter's affair. Did she kill in the heat of the moment?

Q. Did you believe Dr Black's story?

A. Of course not, it was absolute rubbish. Vivienne is interested in Mike, I am sure, but he would not look twice at her. David just wanted me for himself I think, and it was just a cheap game to try and break us up. No I did not believe him.

Q. Did you see the pistol during the evening?

A. Well yes I did, Mike had it though I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for having it on him. He assured me that he was going to put it back in the study drawer.

Q. What were your movements after dinner?

A. Well Mike and I went to the lounge to talk. We met again in the ballroom, and then I went back to the lounge for a rest. The events had rather fatigued me. I must confess that I did then go to the study. I wanted to try and find this so called evidence for myself. I can't believe that I doubted Mike, but I had to try and make sure. I tried breaking into the desk drawer, but I could not manage it. I gave up quite quickly and went back to the lounge.

Q. Did you take the carving knife from the dining room?

A. Yes I needed something to try and break into the drawer with. I didn't want to risk being caught by Mrs White by going to the kitchen.

Q. Did you see Dr Black after dinner?

A. No he was not in the study when I went there, for which I am quite relieved.

Professor Plum

Professor Plum had been accused of cheating at cards. Did he kill to protect his good reputation?

Q. Did you cheat at cards?

A. Of course I did not cheat. It's not my fault that the Reverend is not very good.

Q. So what were you going to do about Dr Black's threat?

A. Ignore it of course. He had no proof, and if he tried to blacken my good name I would sue him for slander.

Q. What were your movements after dinner?

A. Well I went to the billiard room with David; well you know what happened there. After that I cooled myself off in the conservatory, and then went to the library to read a book, I find it very therapeutic. Colonel Mustard came in to offer a game of snooker. He seemed very persistent, so I accepted. We played a game, which I won by the way, and then he said he had to go and see Mrs Peacock. I stayed in the billiard practising until I heard the scream.

Q. What did you do with the billiard cue?

A. Well when the Reverend screamed I was practising, I ran out of the room to see what was happening with it in my hand. I think I dropped it on the way.

Q. Did you see the sword at all?

A. Yes when I went to the library it was sticking out of the cushion. I couldn't relax with my book with it there like that, so I pulled it out and put it on the floor. It had made quite a hole you know. I don't know who did it.

Now you have all the evidence you need. Try and work out who did it, with what and where!


End file.
